tsugumomofandomcom-20200215-history
Kanaka Kagami
}} Kanaka Kagami (加賀見 奏歌, Kagami Kanaka) is the mother of Kazuya and Kasumi Kagami, as well as the previous owner of the obi tsukumogami Kiriha. Prior to marrying her husband Kazuaki Kagami, Kanaka went by the name of . She was an extraordinary Exorcist of immense power until a certain incident that resulted in her being possessed by an Amasogi, becoming an aberration in the process. Appearance Kanaka has long curly black hair with light skin. She is muscular and has large breasts. She's been described as an otherworldy beauty, and was extremely popular in high school, though not as popular as Kiriha according to the tsukumogami herself. Kanaka has a large circular scar in the center of her chest above breasts, from when she became possessed and was defeated by Kiriha. As an adult, she is usually depicted wearing a blouse and jeans. Personality When she was a child, Kanaka was emotionless and lacked any determination to live, retaining an expressionless and blank face that never left her even when experiencing the deaths of her parents and younger sister. While she seemingly loved her family, as she refused to die at the hands of the Kazenbou due to believing that her family would be sad of her death, she was incapable of developing any feelings of anger or sadness to their deaths. Kanaka described herself at the time as someone "heartless" and that couldn't feel any emotion like pity or anger and decided to become an exorcist solely because she wished to see if she would be able to feel something if she avenged her family. During her initial time on Tsuzura Temple she remained largely indifferent to the bullying she was subjectd to by her fellow cadets, as well as showing no ambition or resolve on her training as an exorcist. Kanaka remained this way until she took the exorcist test, where she was able to experience her first true life-threeatening battle, where her previously blank expression was replaced by a bright and vivid smile, and her personality shifted towards a more cheerful and adventurous one. The new Kanaka became more a optimistic and social person, forming stretch bonds with her companions and starting to express emotions like any normal human being would. Her disposition is still composed, serene and easy-going, never troubled by anything or driven by anger. She's incredibly unbashed and quite perverted. She has a habit of expressing her idea of "skinship" in order to "strengthen bonds", which involved nakedly caressing each others body in a sexual manner. She developed this habit after gaining emotions and makes not attempts to hide it from others, and she doesn't discriminate when it comes to her targets for "skinship", including teammates like Hiyori Higashina and Sumire Suzutani, her own tsugumomo partner Kiriha and even Gods like Kukuri. Her frequent philandering even led her close friends to assume that she was a lesbian and expressed shock upon seeing her going out with Kazuaki Kagami, concluding that she "swings both ways". Surprisingly, Kanaka comes off as shockingly naive, being unable to notice even the most obvious signs of romantic interest, and Kiriha claimed that she had to protect her from unpleasant people that would approach her (though it seems this was mostly due to Kiriha's own possessive stance). She's a straight-forward person and tends to fight very recklessly with little concern over her own safety. Ever since her first battle, Kanaka developed an insatiable and boundless desire for battles, growing to become an absurdly reckless battle-maniac that would find the greatest thrill and pleasure from fighting powerful opponents. However, her lust for challenging battles grew so large that she would become easily depressed when she found herself out of worthy opponents, and showing subtle signs of slowly returning to her previously emotionless conduct. Due to her rapid development and immense talent, Kanaka is constantly searching for continuously stronger opponents that can represent a threat to her and became eager with finding someone that would be able to stand toe-to-toe with her. Despite this, Kanaka has a deep love for those close to her, asking Kiriha to care for Kazuya if anything were to happen to her and opting for death upon being possessed by an amasogi in order to avoid hurting her loved ones. History Kanaka was the eldest daughter of a family consisting of her father, mother and younger sister. As a child, Kanaka encountered a Kazenbou who wanted to take over her body to become stronger, believing her to be empty and noticing high potential within her. While at the time living or dying was of little concern for her, Kanaka refused as she thought that her family would be sad with her death, which the Kazenbou accepted and responded by setting her house on fire and killing her family, believing she would have no reason to reject him now. Following the event, the Kazenbou returned and attempted to kill her, Kanaka herself was able to outmaneuver the Kazenbou and survive until a platoon of exorcists appeared, forcing him to withdraw. At her family's funeral Kanaka did not express any emotions, leading others to believe she was in shock from losing her loss. After the funeral Kanaka met Ouna Oriobana, who apologized on behalf of Tsuzura Temple for failing to protect her family. Kanaka did blamed herself instead, being aware of such supernatural entities as a child but being careless. Having received a report from the team that witnessed her performance avoiding the Kazenbou, Oriobana offered Kanaka a place at the Tsuzura orphanage where she would train to become an exorcist. As Kanaka did not know what to do and was seeking a better understanding of her own lack of emotions, she thought that getting vengeance could help her feel anything, leading her to agree with the Head Priest's offer. .|left]]Soon after first arriving to the temple, she experienced extensive bullying from her other classmates like Hiyori Higashina, who disliked the prescence of outsiders who hadn't been raised in the temple, but she remained largely indiferent by it. In classes and during training, Kanaka performed extremely poorly and put no effort into activities. Hiyori noticed Kanaka's close relationship with Oriobana and grew jealous, wondering why the Head Priest was fond of a mediocre outsider like her. Sumire Suzutani apologized to Kanaka for not interfering while she was being bullied but Kanaka thought nothing of it. Noticing her poor performance, but believing in her innate talent, Oriobana chose Kanaka as one of the five cadets that would take the exorcist exam, along with Hiyori, Sumire, Kusumi Kuzusumi and Aruko Abataya, believing it would help Kanaka achieve her real potential. Thinking that Kanaka had somehow cheated her way to the top, Hiyori, along with Kusumi and Aruko, locked Kanaka in a storage room, causing her to be late for the Tsukumogami picking, where cadets were to select their first partner. She was eventually able to force herself free but as every other tsugumomo had been taken, Kanaka was left with the one nobody wanted due to its seemingly inexistent combat potential, the obi tsukumogami Kiriha. While Kiriha believed Kanaka was simply forced to choose her because she was last, Kanaka told her that she would have picked her anyways, believing her she would be able to accomplish much more given enough ingenuity. During a training session, Kanaka was attempted to develop a weaving technique but was unable to do so due to lacking something. Wanting to get to know Kiriha better, Kanaka takes a bath with her where she touched and caressed Kiriha's body. Kanaka's classmates saw them getting intimate and stole her clothes while in the bath. While Kanaka had no problems simply walking back naked, Kiriha used her obi form to cloth her instead. Several months later, her group is finnaly assigned their final exam to become exorcists of Tzusura Temple. Their first mission consists of dealing with low level aberrations, under the supervition of advisors who will be observing their performance on the field. After spending a few hours on the mountains and erasing only a few low-level monsters, their examiners grew suspicious of the low number of aberrations on the area. Their intuition proved correct as the group immediately encountered a Kazenbou, the same one that had killed Kanaka's family and destroyed her home. While Kanaka's classmates attempted to fight it to no avail, one of their instructors injured herself protecting Hiyori, from an attack resulting in a small amount of her blood being splattered across Kanaka's face. Her other instructor Takigi Tagusari attempted to restrain the Kazenbou using a chain tsukumogami, but the powerful aberration managed to easily render it useless before diverting his attention towards the cadets. From what appears to be an imminent death, Kanaka blocks the Kazenbou punch using Weave Shield, and proceeded to split his arm using the Water Shed weave. Enraged over the wound, he launched himself towards Kanaka with full-strength. At that precise moment, being put in a life threatening battle gave Kanaka the motivation she was lacking to complete her techniques and smiled for the first time. During the fight, she didn't stop smiling for a single second, and easily dominating him before finishing him off with a Drill Weave, much to the shock of everyone present. A month after the battle, Kanaka is shown to be more expressive and easily outmatching her team. Following this, she would take part erasing aberrations along with her team for a couple of years, but she would eventually grow bored, being too powerful for her opponents to give her a threatening feeling, though still keeping a happy facade, with only Kiriha and Hiyori briefly noticing her. One day during their baths, Kanaka's team mentioned about a post in Kamioka opening up, which would involve fighting many high level aberrations due to the unstable circulation of curse in the region. Upon hearing this, Kanaka rushed to the headmaster's office along along with Kiriha, requesting to be given the position. Oriobana granted the two permission to go to Kamioka but requires them to persuade the current exorcist, Shinkurou Shishizaki, to leave his position first. Once they arrive the meet with the God of the Land of Kamioka, Kukuri-Hime-no-Kami, who cordially introduces herself. However, Shishizaki is not willing to give his position claiming that he can't allow a weakling in charge of the role, though in reality he has a crush for Kukuri and wants to stay with her. Kanaka proposes to settle it with a duel, with the winner earning the rights to be the land's exorcist. While he initially proved to be a fierce enemy even for Kanaka, after she was able to read his fighting pattern she opted for fighting barehanded, leaving Kiriha on the sidelines instead, and won the fight after delivering an unbeliavably precise strike on a weaker spot of his tsukumogami armor. Despite his loss, Shishizaki still refuses to leave and begs Kukuri to allow him to stay. Kiriha shreds Kukuri's clothes and exposes her vagina to Shishizaki, causing him to enter an unconscious euphoric state, requiring others to escort him away. Kiriha and Kanaka enter Kuruki's temple, with Kuriki having changed into a gym bloomers provided by the local weather god Kane. Kiriha mocks her attire and her and Kanaka rummage through the other clothes provided, prompting Kukuri to demand more respect. The two perform Tsuzura Temple style of arm wresting to determine who will be forced to wear the clothes. Kiriha loses and is forced to wear a bunny suit. Kanaka joins in and is able to defeat both of them, forcing them into skimpy bikinis. During their bath later Kanaka began caressing and fondling Kukuri, giving the water deity her first experience of Kanaka's "skinship". As they have now been assigned to Kamioka, Kanaka and Kiriha end up living at the temple since they have no other place to go. Oriobana would later arrive to give Kanaka a school uniform to go to school and complete her education, where Kiriha would attend school with. During the her years on middle-school, Kanaka would remain motivated and cheerful thanks to the actively threatening environment of Kamioka filled with highly dangerous aberrations, but she would would eventually grow bored again by high school, having become strong enough to easily overpower any of Kamioka's aberrations. To cheer Kanaka up Kukuri tells her of the Frozen stock, a list of aberrations of extreme level of difficulty with low priority due to being on isolated locations. These proved to be powerful enough to restore her cheerfulness for a long time, as they were some of the most powerful beasts recorded in the temple's archives. Upon entering high school, Kanaka received advances from numerous boys, all of which were intercepted and drove away by Kiriha. One in particular, Kazuaki Kagami, persisted however despite Kiriha's constant harassments, and manage to end up in a relationship with Kanaka, surprising both Kiriha and Kukuri to learn that she was attracted to men as well. Kanaka and Kazuaki married immediately upon finishing high school and she and Kiriha moved out of the shrine. Shortly after, they had their first child, a girl they named Kasumi. .]]When Kanaka was pregnant with Kazuya she, along with tsugumomo partner Kiriha, went out on a mission in the middle of the mountains to hunt Frozen Stock. Kiriha tried to convince Kanaka to rest due to her pregnancy, but Kanaka insisted that she was fine, as she hadn't faced difficulty when she was pregnant with Kasumi. However, during the mission Kanaka was abruptly assaulted by a mysterious black fog, which vanished quickly after uttering a few words. They asked Kukuri for her advice over the strange aberration, but it didn't appear to leave any lasting consequence on Kanaka. This changed upon Kazuya's birth, when he immediately showed signs of strong spiritual presence and attracted curse to himself, signify him as a Taboo Child. Kukuri has Kanaka transfer ownership of Kiriha to Kazuya in order to suppress his spiritual power, stabilizing the curse in the process. Four years later, Kanaka was already considering the idea of making one of her children her successor as Kamioka's exorcist, and a 6-year old Kasumi volunteered for it, much to everyone's surprise. Following this decision, Kazuya's elder sister underwent their mother's exorcist training, as she was trying to spare Kazuya from any form of danger. One day while having Kasumi train by killing several small aberrations, a slighty more powerful one escaped Kasumi's grasp and went after Kazuya. Before anyone could react to save Kazuya, he saved himself by instantly turning several rocks into an amasogi easily killing the aberration, which made Kanaka become aware of Kazuya's high potential and prompting her to have Kazuya trained as well. After three years training his son and daughter, Kanaka's fighting ability had already reached heights were even the Frozen Stock provided little stimulation for her, and she was slowly descending into a depression. One day, Kukuri tells them of an aberration which had killed the regional exorcist of Komiya, prompting Kanaka to rush off to fight it as she expected it to be extremely powerful. Her guess was right, as Kiriha noticed it was stronger than any aberration Kanaka had ever encountered. However, attempting to test its endurance, Kanaka immediately destroyed him with a single strike, greatly discouraging and dissappointing Kanaka. Soon after, they met Sunao Sumeragi, who attacked them but was easily rendered unconscious. When Sunao awoke Kankaka listened to her story and agreed to become her nemesis in the aberration's place. Some time later, Kiriha spoke with Kukuri, Kazuya and Kasumi about Kanaka's depression and her suspension for ignoring warnings. She indirectly requested the God of the Land to fight her, since what they need to cheer her up is an enemy strong enough to intimidate her, but Kukuri declines saying that Gods are not allowed to use their real power unless their lives or lands are threatened. The depressed Kanaka looked into the mirror to see a vision of herself telling her to destroy everything. The vision is interrupted by Kazuya, who goes to his mother to cheer her up, telling her that he will become strong enough for them to fight on equal ground. A smile is brought to Kanaka's face, who thanks her son. Shortly after, Kazuya has surpassed his sister and Kanaka begins sparring with Kazuya herself. One night Kanaka finds Kazuya and Kiriha under attack by a black obi tsukumogami Azami, who had been possessed by an amasogi created by Kazuya. Her son pleaded her mother not to hurt Azami, which she agreed and defeated her by tying her with an obi cord. While Kazuya left to inform Kukuri of the situation and Kiriha to get more obi cords, Kanaka approached Azami feeling something nostalgic. Curse erupted from Azami over, and Kanaka became possessed by the amasogi within Azami. Kanaka rushed out to kill Kazuya following the amasogi's desire as Kiriha chased after her, with the two engaging in a brief fight. She is able to intercept Kazuya on a bridge but is saved from her attack by Kiriha. As Kiriha defended Kazuya from a barrage of attacks she was able to connect with Kanaka's inner self. Kanaka showed Kiriha how much her corruption had spread despite the short period of time and reminded Kiriha of her promise to take care of Kazuya given her demise, asking Kiriha to kill her, as she would create an opening for them to land a fatal blow. Kiriha told Kazuya they had to kill Kanaka to which Kazuya begged her not to, but Kiriha forcefully uses a Spiral Weave while tied to Kazuya, landing a hit on Kanaka's heart right in the centre of her chest. Believing her to be dead, Kiriha left the location after knocking out Kazuya when he descended into a suicidal grief, but unbeknownst to them, Kanaka survived the encounter when Azami covered the hole in her heart with multiple obi layers. After Kazuya's memories have been sealed by Kukuri to prevent him from remembering the incident, as well as Kiriha's temporal return to a mere obi, Kanaka shows up at Kukuri's shrine later that night. The possessed Kanaka tells Kukuri that she would have to kill Kazuya's "Guardian Angel" in order to get to him, mockingly asking Kukuri if that'd be a strong enough reason to force her to use her true strength, leading an unamused Kukuri to confirm her statement. Immediately after, the two engage in a brief but incredibly fierce battle in which Kukuri manages to come out victorious over Kanaka. However, she needs to have Kazuya and Kiriha finish her off to prevent the massive curse backlash to hit. Before Kukuri can restrain Kanaka, she is attacked by Azami, who escapes as Kukuri tries to trap them. Kanaka's body is taken and preserved by Azami, into a forest on the mountains outside of Kamioka, where she would stay recovering for the following years. Plot Kukuri's Test Arc Kanaka made first appearance during a dream Kazuya had during the test performed by the God of the Land of Kamioka Kukuri-Hime-no-Kami. When Kiriha was unable to defend against a second Minazuchi, Kazuya lost conciousness for a brief moment and experienced a dream where Kanaka showed up. Though he couldn't identify her due to the seal Kukuri had placed years ago on him, Kanaka cheerfully greeted him and provided Kazuya with extremely important advice to pass Kukuri's test, which allowed him to use Kiriha effectively against Kukuri. Sunao VS Kazuya Arc The night prior to the duel between Kazuya and Sunao Sumeragi, Kanaka once again appeared in a dream of Kazuya, where the two conversed about Kiriha's feelings. She also managed to make him talk about the sexual restraining he's recently been subjected to as a consequence of the abrupt changes in his life. Fake Marriage Arc After using Ascension with Kiriha on the duel against Sunao, Kazuya began experiencing memories of the past about Kanaka through dreams, where he saw Kiriha engaging in battle against Kanaka wielding a black obi tsukumogami. As his memories remained sealed, he was more confused than intrigued by the dream and chose to ignore it after asking Kukuri about it. Rowdy Shirou-kun Arc Following the incident with Mitsuri Mizushima and Mana Manaka where Kazuya was once again forced to use ascension in order to defeat the powerful aberration, Kazuya once again had a dream about Kanaka where she scolded him for creating an Amasogi on purpose and later defeated a powerful aberration alongside Kiriha. On this dream he was able to remember that Kanaka was his mother and that she was a highly skilled exorcist, but he's still unable to remember how she died. Kanaka appears before him and reveals to him that it's because he's under a seal, telling him that he will be free from it soon and that she's looking forward to it. Mayoiga's Assassination Attempt Arc During the Mayoiga Revolt when a group consisting of elite tsukumogami led by Miurahi, Kukuri was forced to release the seal around Kamioka in order to recover enough strength in order to defeat him. However, before she was able to give the finishing blow Miurahi was killed by a surprise attack from Azami, who immediately stole the Stone Shard within his body. With her newfound shard, Azami revealed that the content of the object she was carrying was none other than Kanaka herself, and proceeded to immediately introduce the shard inside Kanaka's body, allowing her to recover from her previous wounds and wake up from the coma she'd been in since her fight against Kukuri. Immediately after her revival, Mayoiga's group attempted to take her down in order to avenge Chikage but they were easily defeated by Kanaka in an instant. As Kukuri briefly explained the confused Kazuya the situation, Kanaka attempted to convince Kukuri to move out of the way so that she could fight Kazuya, but she was only met with opposition as the God of the Land refused and she was attacked by Taguri Kaneyama, Omoikane Yagokoro and Sunao Sumeragi. From a combined effort between the three Gods and the assistance of Sunao making use of Ascension until exhaustion, they were able to knock Kanaka out after a combined out of the deities. However, as they lowered their guard due to Kanaka's lost of conciousness, the Azamis were able to fatally wound Taguri and Omoikane with a surprise attack. Kukuri then quickly overpowered Azami and almost delivered a finishing blow before they were saved by Kanaka, who was now eager to be able to have her rematch against Kukuri. As the intensity of the duel went in crescendo, Kukuri finally used her trump card Water Moon Kannon to defeat Kanaka, which she noted as the same move she'd lost against in the past. While initially losing against Kukuri's ultimate form, by utilizing knowledge gained through observation of Kazuya and Sunao's development, Kanaka and Azami were able to achieve Ascension. With her newfound trump card, Kanaka instantly fisted through Kukuri's chest, ending with the God's life and removing her own stone shard before absorving it as well. Schocked and enraged upon witnessing Kukuri's death, Kokuyou attempted to attack Kanaka but was defeated in the blink of an eye. Without anyone able to fight, Kazuya and Kiriha use Ascension in a desperate attempt to fight off Kanaka but they were swiftly defeated. Dissappointed with the result, Kanaka merely attempted to finish him off with multiple obi drills, which Kiriha responded with a double-layered obi shield that was easily pierced through. With the failed attempt to defend, Kanaka's attack met Kiriha's body and teared her to pieces, throwing an astonished Kazuya to despair. As Kanaka is about to finally kill Kazuya, he's saved on the last minute by his sister Kasumi. Using her partner, an hourglass tsugumomo Saori, she manages to employ a time-stopping technique that locks herself and Kanaka inside a barrier where time doesn't run, a barrier that will last three years, telling Kazuya to use that time to get stronger than their mother. Effectively restrained by Kasumi's technique, Kanaka was sealed as a result. Tsuzura Temple Inner Conflict Arc While Kanaka was temporarily sealed for three years during the catastrophic events that resulted from Mayoiga's revolt, she has been deemed an aberration of the highest level of peligrosity due to her fighting ability being high enough to kill a God of the Land and the fact that she houses two Stone Shards inside her body. She's become an infamous figure among exorcists and earned the nickname of "The God-Killer". Abilities Natural Abilities Master Combatant: Kanaka was one of the most formidable exorcists to ever live, described as being a "one in a thousand years talent". Even from a young age she showed signs of her absurd potential, like being able to indifferently evade the relentless pursuit of the Kazenbou at a time where she was merely a normal girl that'd received no training. Her initial performance on Tsuzura Temple was extremely poor due to her lack of ambition and, while others like Kiriha noted her great spirit power and she already had the knowledge and skill to wield her properly, her lack of willpower prevented her from unleashing her true potential. After her first true battle facing the considerably powerful Kazenbou and the awakening of her emotions, Kanaka's fighting ability skyrocketed to absurd levels, with the instructors of the academy claiming that her performance during the incident was that of a 7th or an 8th Sigil, the highest ranks exorcists can boast, despite it being her first real fight on the battlefield. In only a couple of years she was able to refine her abilities to the point of being able to defeat high ranked exorcists like Shinkurou Shishizaki unarmed, deal with the highly dangerous aberrations of Kamioka after being appointed as a regional exorcist and eventually even fight against Frozen Stock. Over the years she reached the point where she was able to fight on par even with a God of the Land, something largely unheard of for exorcists. Enhanced Physical Capabilities: Kanaka possesses an exceptional physical strength and dexterity, way above the average human. She is absurdly skilled at hand-to-hand combat, capable of defeating exorcists and tsukumogami even barehanded with little effort to the point she was able to easily defeat an entire platoon consisting of Mayoiga's strongest warriors using only her right hand. Her speed, reflexes and stamina are easily super-human, being able to easily keep up and defeat even a highly skilled exorcist like Sunao Sumeragi using Ascension. She's also very perceptive and inherently talented for combat, allowing her to quickly see through her opponent's techniques and learn their intricacies before resorting to counter-strategies. She's absurdly durable as well, as she was able to survive some of the most powerful attacks from three different deities at the same time, though this also partially attributed to the defensive nature of her tsukumogami, and the combined attack still knocked her out for a period of time. Obi Tsugumomo Even beyond her absurd physical prowess, which would by itself allow her to defeat most enemies even unarmed, Kanaka is at her strongest when employing a tsugumomo like any exorcist. She was the one that had the ingenuity to come up with the intricate obi techniques employed by Kiriha, and was able to use her as a weapon to an incredible extent. When possessed, Kanaka began using Azami instead and since she is an obi tsukumogami as well, is capable of using all the techniques she used in the past with Kiriha. * : Kanaka uses her obi to form a giant hammer to crush her opponents with one powerful blow. She can also make a much bigger hammer, which she calls Hammer Weave Greater. ** : Kanaka creates 8 smaller hammers weaves using all her layers and attacks her opponent with a barrage of blows. * :Kanaka forms a drill that penetrates her opponent in a frontal attack, destroying everything in her path. Depending on the layers used she can make a much more powerful drill if she wishes or make multiple drills to attack from different directions. *'Shield Weave' (たてつづり, Tate tsudzur): Kanaka creates a shield with her obi to protect her from incoming damage. ** : A variation of the shield weave that allows her to divert frontal attacks like Kukuri's Water Serpent. * : Kanaka wraps her arms and/or legs with her obi layers, greatly enhancing her strength, speed and durability. ** : A definitive version of the muscle enhancing weave. Kanaka wraps her entire obi around all her obi layers to form a giant mass of muscles that boosts her raw strength immensely. In the past, this was Kanaka's strongest move and trump card, used only against the strongest opponents, but it faced defeat against Kukuri's own trump card form. *'Ascension' (かみがかり, Kami-gakari): Kanaka's new trump card that she learned after observing Kazuya and Sunao. The strongest technique available to exorcists s achieved only by a deep connection between the user and the tsugumomo. By reaching a controlled state of possession, Kanaka is able to greatly increase her fighting ability, allowing her to surpass even Gods. This is the form that allowed Kanaka to defeat even Kukuri in a one-on-one combat. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Female Category:Kagami Residence Category:Tsuzura Temple Category:Kagami Family